Scars
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Some scars you see some you don't, Donna/10 fluff with a bit of Angst in it too.


I don't own Doctor Who if I did Donna's mom would be NICE!

First of all I don't like Donna's mom not even a little bit, she is nearly abusive to Donna! So I started to think about it…I was listing to some music that reminded me about Donna and the Doctor.

A small warning about the abuse it will mostly be verbal but some will be corporeal, and no Donna will not harm herself I don't think she is that kind of person that would cut herself.

This will be a fluff a bit sad but still a fluff with Doctor/Donna.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

 _Scars some you see some you don't_

 _By Snake D'Morte_

It was a normal quiet day in the TARDIS, the Doctor had planned to just chill out with Donna this day, maybe watch some funny movies and play in the big pool.

Donna was just about to walk out of her bathroom to put some simple make up but she stopped dead in her track and screamed bloody murder.

The Doctor came running but he couldn't get in to the room, Donna had as always locked the door when she had taken her shower.

"DONNA! What's happening?" the Doctor called across the door.

That made Donna stops screaming and calm down enough to answer that it was nothing and that she would soon be done.

Inside the room Donna had fallen down on the floor crying, this was not supposed to happen not now.

She had looked forward for this day for so long and now it was not going to happen just because of that, or well it would be harder to relax thanks to this.

But Donna did what she could she took a long sleeved shirt instead of the short sleeved t-shirt she was going to have and she hope that the Doctor wouldn't see the reason why she had just that shirt.

She opened the door and nearly knocked with the Doctor who had been standing outside the door waiting for her.

"Why did you scream?" he asked worried

"Oh just a silly spider," Donna lied not looking the Doctor in the eyes, even she know that he would see throw the lie, for one there was no spiders on the TARDIS.

The Doctor saw through the lie but didn't say anything; instead he smiled and led Donna to the big movie room.

"I will fetch the popcorn and candy," He said "you can choose the movie if you like."

Donna nodded and started to for a movie they could watch, she soon found a funny movie or so she hoped it was called "Death at the Funeral".

The Doctor came back with his arms full of Candy and popcorn.

"So what have you found?" he asked smiling

Donna showed him the movie and the Doctor smiled and asked the TARDIS to start the movie which she did.

When the movie was over the Doctor went to get a movie and Donna went to the loo, the Doctor had just find another funny movie from the future when Donna walked in still with her shirt arms rolled up.

The Doctor was just about to ask if the movie was okay when he saw her arms.

"Donna what happened to your arms!" The Doctor said and with a few steps he was beside Donna and grabbed her right arm which was littered with bruises. "It's nothing," Donna said while not looking at the Doctor.

"It doesn't look like nothing," the Doctor said in a low voice and ran his sonic screwdriver over the arms and the bruises faded away. "All good again, who did this to you Donna?"

Donna mumbled something and tears started to fill her eyes.

"Donna please tell me," the Doctor said and pulled the crying Donna into his arms.

"It's my own fault to be so useless," Donna sobbed into the Doctor's shirt.

"Donna Noble you are not useless," the Doctor said while rubbing her back soothing and helped Donna to sit down on the sofa. "You are brilliant."

They sat there for a while Donna sobbing against the Doctor and the Doctor trying to comfort Donna.

It took nearly an hour for Donna to calm down.

"Sorry Doctor," she said and detached herself from him "I don't know what come over me."

"Donna nothing to be sorry about," the Doctor said "But how did you get those bruises?"

Donna blushed.

"It really is my own fault," she said "You see I am useless and a burden for my family, that is what mum always says and she is right, just look at me! I am in my thirties and I still just a temp, I live with my mum and Gramp."

The Doctor stared at her, and then he thought about what she had said and put the puzzle together.

"Your mother did that to you!" he said

"Yes she do it to shake me, she tried to shake some sense into me," Donna said "It is better than what she use to do when I was younger."

"What did she do when you were younger?" the Doctor asked nearly scared of what Donna would say.

"She locked me in the closet when I got bad grades," she said "She had me standing before a mirror saying that I was useless and a burden."

"Oh Donna," the Doctor said and draw Donna closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "What you mother do and did is wrong very wrong. You do know that Donna."

"It has to be true," She sobbed "I mean look at me no man would want me, I can't hold down a job."

The Doctor just held her closer.

"Donna my sweet Donna you are wrong," He whispered to her "There are one man that would love to be yours."

"Who?" Donna asked just for a second her hope was up that it may be the man that was holding her closer and comforting her, but that hope died just as fast as it had appeared.

The Doctor lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye.

"Me," he said softly and kissed her just as softly on the lips.

Donna was so surprise that it took her a second to really realize what the Doctor had said.

"Why?" She asked when their lips was apart again. "Why me?"

The Doctor smiled a brilliant smile.

"Because you are the first to be just my friend, the first that dared to tell me off, the first to make me happy by just being yourself, the one that can make a bad thing better by just being there with me," He said "You are brilliant and I really wish I could make you see it the same way I see it. Donna I love you with both my hearts."

Donna smiled and she believed the Doctor.

"Doctor my Doctor," She said the Doctor looked at her and for one moment she could see the fear that she would not feel the same way. "I love you of my whole one heart."

The Doctor let the air he had not really notice that he was holding out and smile.

"We are quite a pair," he said "Shall we watch the next movie?"

Donna smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes I think that would be great," She said and cuddled up against her Doctor.

The Doctor asked the TARDIS to turn the movie on and then he sat back and put an arm around Donna and just let the movie draw him in.

He was happy as he had not been for a long time.

She was happy as she had not been for a long time.

And both of them felt for once whole again.

The End

A/N:

Okay that was it folks,

I hope you like it and I am now wondering if I should do a Sequent where the Doctor talks to Donna's mom and Gramps and tell Gramps about what his Daughter has done to his granddaughter.


End file.
